1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technique of a setting screen for performing setting for a function capable of being executed by an image processing apparatus, and particularly to a technique to contribute to an improvement in convenience of a setting screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in an image processing apparatus having a printer function and a fax function, a printer driver screen and a fax driver screen (hereinafter referred to as a setting screen) are used as setting screens for performing a print processing and a fax transmission-reception processing.
In the setting screen as stated above, various settings relating to the print processing, the fax transmission-reception processing or the like can be performed, and the number of setting items is generally very large.
In a general usual setting screen, although plural setting items are listed on one screen, from the restriction of a display area of the screen, it is difficult to list all of the many setting items on one screen. Besides, when the image processing apparatus is usually used, a relatively simple operation is performed in most cases, and there is a low possibility of using a setting item whose use frequency is statistically low or a setting item which requires a very high degree of knowledge.
Then, on an usual setting screen, in view of the convenience of the user who performs a setting operation, a hierarchical structure using a tab display or the like is used, and a setting item having a low possibility of being used is displayed in a deep hierarchy, or a button for selecting a special setting item or a pull-down menu is provided.
However, the arrangement of the setting items on the usual setting screen is strictly based on the statistic point of view, and it can be hardly said that the setting items with high use frequencies are conveniently arranged for all users.
For example, in the case where the user who frequently uses a setting item whose use frequency is statistically low or a setting item (staple, hole punch or the like as an option) requiring a high degree of knowledge operates the usual setting screen, an operation including many steps, such as tab switching, menu selection and display of another screen, must be frequently performed before a desired setting item is found, and this causes the efficiency of setting work to be reduced.
Besides, on a usual setting screen, there is known a structure in which the specific setting content of a user is previously set as “favorite”, and similar setting content can be simply reused from the next time. However, such specific setting content can not be always reused, and there is a problem that flexibility is lacking.